Blink of an Eye
by Andalusia25
Summary: Kirk and Chekov are stranded on an inhospitable planet fighting to make it back alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, nor do I make any money off this fan fiction.**

**Summary: Kirk and Chekov are stranded on an inhospitable planet fighting to make it back alive.**

**This idea came to me out of the blue, Ramoth just couldn't let me have a night without writing lol**

**Blink of an Eye**

Responsibility for the lives of the crew sat heavily on Captain Kirk's shoulders. In a matter of mere moments, he had gone from having only himself to having over eight hundred lives dependant upon him. Of course like all things, Jim Kirk was the only man in the Federation that could adapt so quickly. Admiral Pike had not lied when he said Star Fleet needed more men like Jim, he just had not known the depths of that need at the time. He had made his decision to accept Pike's challenge in a blink of an eye.

Away Missions were not Jim's forte, though the put forth a great effort. Every time a crew member was lost because some alien culture held no regard for Star Fleet personnel, Jim contacted the family himself. The Admiralty said it was his captaincy that had matured Jim, but the truth was the sobering communications with family members that had lost their only child or a parent had opened his eyes to the world around him. His life may have not been the best, but he still drew breath and it could be taken from him in the blink of an eye. He had a duty to the men and women under his command, to protect them as long as he was able.

Jim slammed his head back into the rock behind him. He and Pavel Chekov had beamed down to the planet two hours pervious on a whim. Pavel had wanted to study the geological fluctuations and Jim was bored orbiting a non-inhabited planet. So, they had beamed down with a smile leaving Sulu and Spock in charge. Of course once they had gotten on the surface, this planet was not what it had seemed. Hurricane-force winds howled, lightening struck constantly, volcanoes were erupting and earthquakes shook the ground with such force it had knocked both men down.

Pavel's forehead was creased with worry. "Keptin, Iz zere zomezing ve can do?" He wrung his hands.

Jim's bright blue eyes sprang open, searching his companion's face. "Nah, Pav, Scotty will have us back up in no time. Surely by now, Spock has realized that we haven't communicated and they will start searching for our life signs." Jim said it with such convection, he almost believed it himself.

Pavel nodded, not asking any further questions. The kid was a genius, he would surely be able to calculate the hazards the environment posed to the transporter, a shuttle or even the probes. They had no water, no food and no way to communicate with their ship. Everything they had beamed down with had been swallowed by the fissure that opened up underfoot as soon as they touched down, save one baldy crushed communicator. They had barely escaped with their lives.

Jim could see Pavel's large eyes begin to dim; the kid had pieced together their distressing situation. Jim had to keep the navigator's mind off the grim circumstances. "So, Pavel, why don't you tell me something about you? Think of it as one of those team building exercises. Try to come up with something I don't already know." He winked before turning back to the electronic beacon in his hands attempting to resuscitate it enough to send a distress call.

If Pavel knew this was just an attempt to divert his attention, he sure didn't show it. Getting comfortable, or as close to comfortable as the ground and the boulder they were hiding from the wind behind allowed, Pavel licked his lips. "Zomezing you don't know…" He scratched his curly head. "I know! I kin burp ze alphabet in Russian." He smiled proudly.

While Jim had not meant to truly engage in the conversation, just add an 'mm-hmm' when needed, that answer took him by surprise. He couldn't hold in the laughter. "Really?" The younger man nodded enthusiastically. "That's defiantly something I didn't know." Jim sighed, calculations were running wild through his head.

Pavel blinked at Jim, as if assessing the Captain's worry. "It's your turn." He gently turned the challenge back on the blonde.

Shocked to have his own game turned against him, Jim took a deep breath. "Alright." Thoughts of ion fluctuations and wind sheer, changed to trying to find something happy enough to share so he wouldn't burden the poor boy more. "I write poetry." Jim was blushing as the blurted words left his mouth.

Pavel's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Really?" James T. Kirk wrote with words that rhymed?

Jim shrugged. "It's a past time." He had not felt this uncomfortable in years. He made a mental note not to ever share that information with anyone ever again.

Pavel nodded. "I zink it iz vonderful. Poetry iz wery beautiful. I am sure yours iz the best." He smiled.

Once more Jim was amazed by this young man. He had expected an awkward silence or a clearing of the throat to mask the laugh, but Pavel, through his innocent view on life, thought it was wonderful. "Thanks. I may let you read it one day." Jim smiled.

Without warning the ground around them began to shake. Jim jumped up clutching Pavel's arm. "We've got to get away from here." He shoved the boy in the direction opposite the boulder.

'_Captain Kirk do you read me?' _Spock's voice was barely discernable through the static.

"Yes! Spock, get us out of here!" Jim screamed into the communicator pushing Pavel faster. They were running into the wind barely making any headway.

Spock answer was barely audible. '_We can only beam you up one at a time.' _

Before Jim could answer the earth beneath their feet, began to shift. Leaving no time for the humans to move aside, the giant slab of rock shot sky wards with the men clinging to the edge. Thinking no further than watching Pavel struggle, Jim replied. "Spock get Chekov up there now!" Jim grunted with effort as he ordered the command and clung on for dear life. "Pavel, get back to the ship, tell them what is happening and then get me back on board my Enterprise." Jim could see the panic rising in Pavel's face.

The boy could merely nod as the white light of the transporter engulfed him. The last thing Pavel saw on the surface of that hellish planet was Jim's grip on the rock slip.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**You want me to continue? Hit the review button ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Wow, for something I conjured up in less than ten minutes, I've got a lot of feedback! Thanks for everyone who alert'd, fav'd or review'd. **

**4-17-10: Thanks to Trekker2 for pointing out my mistake on when Jim first saw the Enterprise. I've fixed it now.**

Jim watched as the white swirls of the transporter carried Pavel's body molecule by molecule back to the ship. His grip on the edge of the rock was slipping. The rock facing was still shifting and the ground was still shaking, his body was sliding off the mostly level plane towards the drop-off. Trying to remember to breath, Jim scratched trying to find a crevice or anything to clutch, his feet were skidding on the loose gravel. His left hand found a tiny crack to slow his decent. It was just enough for him to catch his breath and regain his bearings. But when the rock jerked higher towards the heavens, one by one his fingers lost their grip until the gravity of the planet won the battle forcing his body towards the flat surface several meters below.

In the past, Jim had heard others talk about their lives flashing before their eyes, how their entire life could be replayed in a split second as death crept closer. Jim had thought the idea was ludicrous until this moment.

_He remembered his mother waving good bye his first day of kindergarten. He had on his favorite green shirt and blue jeans, crying he slowly made his way into Ms. Kirby's class. His new teacher had smelled like apples with a big, bright smile. She promised little Jimmy that he would like school and that mommy would be back to get him at the end of the day._

_His mother's wedding to Frank had been small. She had worn a pink dress and she had a bouquet of pink flowers. Jim had been itchy and hot, but the pool out back had been perfect, until his mother pulled his still completely dressed butt out of the water and sent him to his room without any cake. His new suit had been completely ruined._

_Driving that car off the cliff was the most impulsive thing he had done in his life up to that point. Sitting in the police station, waiting on Frank, Jim had expected the worst. But when his stepfather had arrived, he had told Jimmy to get a job, he wanted the money that car had been worth paid back before he graduated. There were no screams or hits, just cold hard reality. That was the day Jim Kirk learned how the world truly worked. _

_His teenage years had been spent fighting, sleeping around and sneaking off. School was boring and home life was tense between Mom and Frank. They had never told him to his face that he was the problem between them, but the writing had been on the wall. _

_Christopher Pike had the loudest whistle he had ever heard. He issued a challenge in that dingy bar, from one survivor of the Kelvin to another, a chance to shine brighter than his father, to become Jim not just George's son. _

_Bones had puked on him during their first flight. Why had he chosen him as a best friend? Because Bones loved him, and he loved Bones. Bones was his brother from a different mother. Cherished moments of Bones flashing an honest-to-God smile swarmed around him like a cocoon - at parties, in the mess, after classes, after Away Missions, after a few shots._

_The Academy was just like high school only the professors were stricter. Life had been one party after another with women flowing as freely as the alcohol. He had not bothered to form attachments, they only wanted him for one night and he didn't want to be hurt again. _

_The Kobayashi Maru was meant to be a failure. But not for Jim, he saw it as a challenge. He had taken in twice before he decided that if the professors were going to cheat, he would too. Looking back, he hated that he had used Gaila. He had truly cared for the girl. _

_The loss of Vulcan, Spock's mother, nearly loosing Pike, meeting the older Spock…flashes from that horrid day flew through his mind. During all the chaos that day, Jim Kirk found himself. _

_The Enterprise_. _The first time he saw her in all her glory against the backdrop of space was when Bones had snuck him aboard. It had taken his breath away. It was so different than seeing her skeleton on the ground. She was perfect and then in a flash she was his - his command, his crew, his ship. She was a floating haven in the black void of space. She was his hope, his mistress, his home. _

_His logical First Officer, the man who had tried to choke him, who had evolved into one of his closest friends. Perfect hair shaping his blank face with those onyx eyes that displayed so much emotion._

_His stunning Chief Communications Officer, the woman he had tried to hit on the first night they met, who was now the closest thing to a sister he had ever had. A tiny frame that hid a dragon and a heart of gold. _

_His steadfast Chief Engineering Officer, the man he had saved from his frozen hell, whose knowledge was second to none on the intricate workings of a warp engine. Balding head worrying over his engines, mouth stuffed with sandwiches, a quick joke on his tongue._

_His heroic Chief Pilot, the man who had spaced jumped with him and nearly fell to his death, who now was a constant fixture at his side. His strong shoulders squared, his face focused as he kept their ship on target. _

_His genius Chief Navigator, the young man was the true hero with his mathematical plan, who he had taken under his wing in a silent oath to protect like a kid brother. A mess of curls and a huge smile. _

_His crew were the only ones that mattered now. They had all saved his lives risking their own in the process. Spock was constantly putting himself in danger to protect Jim. Sulu had taken phaser fire that had been meant for him. Scotty had shoved him out of the Engineering department as it flooded with poisonous gases just before the deck was sealed. Bones has brought him back from dead more times than he can count. Nyota has negotiated terms of his release so many times she has it memorized. Pavel's calculations bring him home after nearly every away mission. _

Jim was flailing around grabbing at the thin air, trying to find something to keep him from crashing into the ground. Tears fill his eyes with the forceful emotional display in his mind's eye, the whole process of slipping and remembering taken no longer than it takes to blink twice. White light burst infront of him and James T. Kirk resigned himself to his fate whatever that may be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This is not quite where I thought this would go, but hmmmm… I hope this chapter was as fulfilling as the last.**

**Hit that little lovely review button, my precious lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Like I could let Kirk die… Warning mild fluff ahead**

As quick as the fear of the unknown had come, it faded. Jim had landed on something hard, but the fall had been much shorter than previous. He was once more sprawled across the transporter pad, but this time it was Scotty who had saved him moving quickly to catch the falling captain. Pavel had no doubt be spouting his orders as soon as he took shape. They had saved him. Yet another argument he will add to his reason of why his crew is the best in the Fleet.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Pavel standing over him to the left and Spock to the right. "Keptin, I vas so vorried." The younger man crouched down beside him.

Jim tried to smile and brush it off. "I wasn't, between you and Scotty it was a sure bet that I would make it back up here to once more bust my ass on this receiving pad." He lied while grunting as he tried to stand up.

Spock assisted him to stand by holding his forearm and Pavel grabbed his other hand. "I am relieved to see you have returned in one piece, Jim." Spock merely raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes combing his commanding officer's frame checking for injuries.

Jim chuckled brushing off his tunic. "Ye of little faith." He sighed.

At that moment, Bones came flying into the room, hazel eyes blazing. "Jim! Get your crazy ass to Med Bay so I can check you over! You too, Pavel!" Bones growled as he stalked over to the newly returned pair.

Pavel gulped, hanging his head. Jim just laughed. "Good to see you too Bones!" Bones rolled his eyes, taking both men by the elbow leading them out of the room, Spock trailing close behind.

Jim allowed Bones to treat him like a child. In the blink of an eye, his outlook on life had changed. He truly saw the world and the people around him for what and who they were. Bones was like the father he never had. Bones was always taking care of him, keeping him out of trouble and providing support. Spock was the caring older brother though might be a pain, he cared, whether he showed it or not. This was his family. Of course Jim Kirk was not about to say such things aloud.

When they arrived in Med Bay, Jim took a seat without arguing. He allowed Bones to fuss over him for a good twenty minutes as Nurse Chapel did the same for Pavel. Spock had stood at the end of the bed, not moving an inch incase he was needed. Finally, when the good doctor was absolutely sure there was nothing medically wrong with his patient, he sighed. "You are fine." His eyes were glued to Jim like a hawk, daring something to contradict those words.

Jim just smiled at his two over-protecting officers. "I am good, Bones, really." He slid off the bio-bed. Throwing the ruined gold tunic into the receptacle, it was beyond repair. When he turned around to face the men again he saw them exchanging looks. "What?" Jim put his hands on his hips.

Spock and Bones raised an eyebrow at him, but Bones was the one to speak up. "You are acting different, Jim. We are just concerned, even pointy-ears. Are you sure nothing happened down there?" Concern reflected from Bones' eyes.

Jim debated with himself telling the truth. They would think he was crazy and force him to consult Psych, or they would understand and not force him to do anything. Running a hand through his dirty hair, Jim grunted. He had no choice but to tell them. If they could already since he was less-argumentative than normal in the short time he had been back on board, they were going to hound him until he gave them a reason. "Something did happen, but it was internal." That was vague enough to gage their reactions.

Spock crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow further; Bones did the same - both gestures meaning 'just tell us already'. Jim chucked nervously. "When you think you are about to die, you reflect on your life." Both men offered him encouraging glances in their own way, so he continued. "I had time to see what as really matter in my life, to understand what purposed my life has. I came to better understanding of what I should be focusing on and some of the things I needed to change about myself." His cheeks were burning with his confession.

Pavel, who had been standing behind him, stepped into his view. "Ve are wery glad you did not die. Vhat vould ve do vitout Keptin Kirk?" His smile was brighter than the sun.

Just like that, the spell was broken and the tension dissolved from Jim's muscles. "Thanks, Pav." He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, squeezing tightly before letting him go.

Bones cleared his throat. "Well, I think you have a lot of work on your hands there, Jim." He chuckled good-naturedly. "I see nothing out of the ordinary for two men who nearly died, so I prescribe a day off work to rest and you should be fine. Don't you agree Mr. Spock?" He uncrossed his arms and tilted his head towards the Vulcan.

Mr. Spock clasped his hands behind his back, nodding. "I concur with your assessment, Dr. McCoy." He glanced between all three men.

Jim smiled. "That I can handle, thanks Bones." Jim turned, Pavel right beside him. "Come on Pavel, I believe we have some interesting facts to share." Pavel's face split into the widest smile he had ever seen on the kid's face.

All that he was and had been could be gone in an instant, why should he withhold true friendship from those around him? In those moments he had prepared for death, he had seen how empty his life had been without his crew. Next time his life flashed before his eyes, it would not be a superficial existence, but a real life.

The End

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you like this ending, this is no where near the normal level of fluff in some of my stories. Please, please hit the review button and let me know!**


End file.
